


and who said that the damned could not be divine?

by siegstolfo



Category: Dragalia Lost
Genre: M/M, its how you expect it to be fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegstolfo/pseuds/siegstolfo
Summary: Harle’s kiss burned like acid.





	and who said that the damned could not be divine?

**Author's Note:**

> [harle voice] hello lgbt community
> 
> HELLO... uhhh im guessing this is the first dragalia lost fic soooo? Yay?
> 
> im on my gay nonsense again im sorry

“HARLE.”

The captain of the Capital Guard, turned on his heel, seeing fair Prince Emile storming towards him, twig in his hair, tears in his attire.

“Ah, your majesty!” Harle feigns shock, a hand flying over his mouth to hide a sneer. “I thought you were right behind us the _entire_ time!”

“Well,” Emile huffed, as a leaf fell from his blond locks, “you thought _wrong_ , you idiot! I got caught on a branch and screamed for you!”

“Many apologies,” Harle bowed his head, “I’m afraid that my hearing _must_ be weakening, sire.”

“Oh _sure,_ ” Emile jabs a finger into Harle’s chest, “ _weakening_ my-“

“Your?” A smile plays at Harle’s lips, and he takes one step closer to the prince, leering up at him with hooded eyes.

“M-My…” Emile stuttered, until his face became a bright red, and his features twisted into a look of disgust. “Don’t get _any_ closer!” He moved to shove Harle back, pushing him and then moving to rub the flush off of his face.

“Many apologies, your majesty.” Harle allowed himself to look hurt- like a wounded animal. “I only wished to hea what else you had to say.”

Emile huffed again, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Whatever, Harle. Let’s keep going. I’m _going_ to secure my spot on the throne!” Emile hissed, pushing Harle aside and began to march forward.

“You don’t know where you’re going,” Harle mused, following behind the prince. “You don’t even _have_ the directions.”

“Hey!” Emile turned around quickly, pointing an accusing finger at Harle. “I didn’t say that you could speak to me like that-“

“Oho, I know.” Harle purred, taking Emile’s hand, and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “But, I can’t let you run around letting you do what you want, without knowing the consequences, yes?”

Harle’s kiss burned like acid, and Emile recoiled his hand immediately, holding it close to his chest.

“Damn you,” Emile growled, “hand me the map, then!”

“Oh no no,” Harle hummed, pulling out the map and dangled it in front of Emile, “I’ll simply be your guide, your majesty, if you would so _graciously_ allow me to.”

“Eugh,” Emile groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, “fine! Be my stupid guide then!”

“Ah, Prince Emile, how kind of you to offer!” Harle laughs, opening the map. “Well then, let us carry on.”

Emile truly wanted to kill him.


End file.
